Junior Derby Teams
Junior Derby is an exciting sport. Many of the top Junior Derby teams are playing at levels that compete with Adult Leagues in skill and strategy. This is the future of derby, today! History of Junior Derby Tucson, AZ was the first junior league organized in the USA. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Junior_roller_derby Junior roller derby is the sport of roller derby, modified for children and adolescents. Junior roller derby teams or leagues are sometimes called Derby Brats. *The Tucson Derby Brats formed as a not for profit roller derby league in 2006 by a group of young fans of the Tucson Roller Derby adult league. *In Seattle, Roller Derby parents began an after school program for roller derby at Pathfinder School in 2005. Rat City Rollergirls member Betty Ford Galaxy was introduced to the team, and founded Seattle Derby Brats in 2006 as a city-wide organization for Junior Derby. 2 On October 1 2009 The Junior Roller Derby Association (JRDA) was formally established to promote the sport of junior roller derby. Basics of Junior Derby Junior Derby is for roller derby teams with members under the age of 18. Teams compete in both Flat Track and Banked Track derby. Flat Track fficiating bodies include JRDA, WFTDA, and USARS. Bouts generally follow WFTDA or USARS rulesets. Banked track is governed by Affiliations: JRDA = Junior Roller Derby Association MADE = Modern Athletic Derby Endeavor MRDA = Men's Roller Derby Association OSDA = Old School Derby Association RDAC = Roller Derby Association of Canada RDCL = Roller Derby Coalition of Leagues UKRDA = United Kingdom Roller Derby Association USARS = USA Roller Sports WFTDA = Women's Flat Track Derby Association WFTDA-AL = WFTDA Apprentice League Age Groups Junior Derby - Ages 12 - 18 Leagues form teams form to play at ability levels. Non-Contact, Contact, and All Star Travel Teams are are formed to give skaters an introduction to the sport, and leading them into the competitive side of the sport. Skater Tots (Tucson Derby Brats league) - Ages 5 - 10 : First bout video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wX30cMMxAU Tootsie Rollers - Ages 6 - 11 Tootsie Rollers play a non-contact, positional only Roller Derby. Younger skaters may play up a level if their skillsets allow, but older skaters may not skate down in the Tootsies. Officiating Officials are certified by the ruleset that the league is participating under. Forum for officials is at ZebraHuddle . Tournaments Links to current tournaments and videos 2013 *Wild West Showdown *The Big O *Great Lakes Cup Banked Track Leagues (North America) League listings *Roller Derby Worldwide Roster: here Pacific NW Region : Tilted Thunder Peeps (Everett, WA, US) Flat Track Leagues (North America) : League listings: *: JRDA: here *: Roller Derby Worldwide Roster: Site Rankings (North America) : Junior Derby News maintains quarterly rankings lists of the leagues here . Pacific Northwest Region Anchorage Junior Roller Derby (Anchorage, AK, US) *Twitter *Facebook Cold'n Heart Junior Derby (Fairbanks, AK, US) *Twitter *Facebook I-5 Roller Girls (Seattle, WA, US) *Twitter *Facebook Seattle Derby Brats (Seattle, WA, US) *Twitter *Facebook Seattle Junior Derby (Seattle, WA, US) *Twitter *Facebook West Sound Rollergirls (West Seattle, WA, US) *Twitter *Facebook Toxic 253 (Tacoma, WA, US) *Twitter *Facebook JBLM Bettie Brigade (Joint Base Lewis McChord, WA, US) Port Scandalous Roller Punks (Port Townsend, WA, US) *Twitter *Facebook Kitsap Derby Brats (Port Orchard, WA, US) (Centralia, WA, US) Cherry Bomb Brawlers (Spokane, WA, US) Portland Rose Petals (Portland, OR, US) Rose City Rosebuds (Portland, OR, US) Emerald City Junior Gems (Eugene, OR, US) *Twitter *Facebook Lava City Junior Derby (Bend, OR, US) *Twitter *Facebook Greater Edmonton Junior Roller Derby Association (Edmonton, Alberta, CA) Central Alberta Roller Derby Association (Alberta, CA) Candy Crushers Junior Roller Derby (Nanimo, BC, CA) *Twitter *Facebook SouthWest Region South Region Great Lakes Region South East Region North East Region North Central Region East Region Other JRDA regions, to be sorted and listed. Mad Divas Junior Derby (Region: SE) West Kentucky Rockin' Rollers Junior League (Region: S) ACR Stingers (Region: S) Atlanta Derby Brats (Region: S) Battle Creek Damzel Dollz (Region: GL) Brewcity Bruisers Micro Bruisers (Region: GL) Cleveland Junior Roller Derby (Region: GL) Columbia Quad Squad Minis (Region: S) Des Moines Derby Brats (Region: NC) Florida Junior Roller Girls (Region: S) Ft. Wayne Derby Brats (Region: GL) Gem City Junior Gems (Region: GL) Gotham Girls Junior Derby (Region: NE) Indianapolis Junior Roller Derby (Region: GL) Lansing Capital Roller Derby (Region: GL) Second City Slaughter (Region: GL) Tampa Bay Junior Derby (Region: S) Toronto Junior Roller Derby (Region: NE) Twin Cities Junior Roller Derby (Region: NC) Alamo City Derby Crew (Region: SC) Bakersfield Junior Roller Derby (Region: SW) Bradenton Derby Brats (Region: S) The Chicago Riots Junior Roller Derby League NFP (Region: GL) Cincinnati Junior Rollergirls (Region: GL) Darlings of Destruction (Region: GL) I-5 Roller Girls (Region: NW) Jacksonville Junior Rollergirls - Duval Roller Dolls (Region: S) Jersey Jr Roller Derby (Region: E) Kingsford Track Bratz (Region: GL) Minor Threat Junior Roller Derby (Region: SW) NEO jr Derby (Region: GL) Orange County Roller Girls (Region: SW) Pittsburgh Derby Brats (Region: E) Quad Fusion Junior Roller Derby (Region: SE) Queen City Junior Roller Girls (Region: NE) R.O.C.K. Pebbles Junior Roller Derby (Region: S) Rolling Rebellion (Region: SC) Salisbury Rollergirls (Regon: E) Southern Colorado Junior Roller Derby (Region: NC) Southland Slashers (Region: GL) Texas Junior Roller Derby (Region: SC) The Attack Pack (Region: S) Tucson Derby Brats (Region: SW) International Leagues References Category:Roller Derby Teams Category:Roller Derby Flat Track Leagues Category:Junior Derby Category:JRDA Category:Roller Derby Banked Track Leagues